Gathering
by kaylbunny
Summary: A selection of Sailor Moon drabbles. Will be mostly ReiUsagi.
1. In Hopes of a Better Future

Title – In hopes of a better future

Author – Kaylbunny

Pairing – Rei/Serena

Disclaimer – Me own nada

I feel the numbness wash over me as I walk away from it all. A sense of finality runs through me as I know that this is the last time, there's no going back. I've made my choice, whether for good or not is yet to be seen, and I ignore the cries of sorrow as I walk away, out of the door and into a new life.

The air is cold, and the streets around me silent, as if in mourning of something lost, left behind, forgotten. I ignore the fact that I have no jacket and embrace the cold into my limbs. It feels like my heart.

Without her I am nothing, an emotionless zombie. But to leave and not feel is better than to stay and hurt. I should have known it was never meant to be; that she would be destined to be with him, but that didn't stop me wanting. I cannot remember our past life, a time of peace and happiness, a time when I served her.

It was doomed from the beginning, but we didn't let that stop us. A forbidden love, a princess and her protector, a betrayal of destiny. We thought we could change it, that true love conquers all. But we were wrong. She's fated to be with her prince, and nothing that either of us can do will change that.

I do not have the power to change our destiny, but I do have the power to walk away, to make certain that even though I may not be happy the Earth will be at peace. Time will only tell whether this is the right path for me, us, but as I walk out of sight I promise not to forget the past, but to hope for a better future.


	2. Moth To A Flame

Title – Like a Moth to a Flame

Author – Kaylbunny

Pairing – Rei/Serena

Disclaimer – Not mine

Notes – A drabble again, just over 330 words. There's a surprising lack of angst too.

I see you standing across the room. There's a sea of people but I can see you clearly. Not just because of your hair, beautiful though it is, but because of something else. You have an air around you, an aura like no one else I've ever seen. It's breathtaking, like you.

I move across the room, slowly, like a cat stalking its prey. But you're no mouse. No mere mouse could ever move like you, so confident and graceful. You're lost in the music, I can tell. You're at home in it, twisting and gyrating, moving to the rhythm as though it's as natural as breathing. An extension of your heartbeat.

The crowd parts before me like Moses and the Red Sea, as if they know where I'm going. I tap you on the shoulder and you stop your dance immediately, turning to face me with a smile on that lovely face of yours, and like a moth to the flame I'm caught. I know that if I do not have you then I'll have lost something I've been wanting for a long time. I sense that you are it, but I dare not say or do anything to jeopardise that.

Instead, I take your hand and ask you to dance. You smile again, radiating beauty for the whole room to see and nod your head, entwining our hands. I lead you further to the centre of the floor, finding a space where I can have you all to myself, not wanting to share you with anyone.

You don't seem to mind, and as one song melts into another you stay with me, not going anywhere or making excuses to leave. So we keep on dancing, distantly aware that time creeps forward but not acknowledging it. And at the end of the night, when the music stops and we walk out together, you don't say goodbye.

Instead, you lean forward, brushing your lips ever so slightly to my own and lead me away with a smile.

The End.


	3. Forbidden

Title: Forbidden

By: Kaylbunny

Pairing: Rei/Usagi

Disclaimer: Not mine

Basic human nature makes us admire the things we like, and want what we can't have. The more unobtainable the better. Eve would never have tasted the fruit had God not forbade it, and I would never pursue you with so much vigour had your destiny not been preordained.

From the very first moment I saw you, I sensed something different. At the time, I thought you were the carrier of an evil spirit, but now I know the truth. You are the saviour of our world, with outer beauty to match that of your soul. Warmth radiates from you, and your kindness drew me in.

I allowed myself to become attached, to love as I had no other before. I wanted you long before your prince came into the picture. I had him, and then you took him away. Yet that was not the reason for my jealousy.

Seeing you together made my body ache. He could touch you the way I wanted, taste your lips like I had imagined in my dreams. You thought I wanted him, and I still laugh at the irony. He was nothing but a passing interest, and you are a permanent fixture.

Whenever I am by your side I crave to touch you as a lover. Instead I take the role of best friend, so close and yet so far. Sometimes I think you have the same feelings. I feel your touch on my skin, longer than expected, but you always pull away before I can do anything.

Do you know what you do to me? I don't think so, but sometimes, when I allow myself to hope, I can imagine that you feel the same longing. Were I not so protective of your happiness I would have taken steps to stop your relationship a long time ago. But I know that it would cause you as much pain as it would me happiness, and that makes me stop.

I can't have you, but that doesn't make me stop wanting it.


	4. Forsaken

Title - Forsaken

Author - Kaylbunny

Pairing – Rei/Serena, SerenaxDarien

Disclaimer - Not mine

Notes - It reads a little weird. Don't ask

Some people believed in soul mates, true loves and happily ever afters. Rei Hino didn't.

Not anymore.

There was once a time when her heart had been filled with hope and love, a blinding passion that consumed her very being.

It was over before it even started.

A part of her cursed herself for not foreseeing it, but she never had been able to divine her own future accurately.

Both a gift and a curse.

Even if she had, there was nothing she could have done to stop it. She wasn't the only person in the equation, but one of three.

The odd one out.

It wouldn't have made a difference if they had told someone. Either way they looked at it, there was only one choice to be made.

It was her destiny.

Serena could no more refuse to be with Darien than she could run away. To do that would mean forsaking the world to death.

A selfless decision.

The happiness of the few was shunned for the survival of the many, just as it had always been and would always be.

For all eternity.

Rei just wished that she could find the strength to face it, every day for the rest of her life.

She had to.


End file.
